character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Joestar (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
|-|Jonathan Joestar (Manga)= |-|Jonathan Joestar (Anime)= |-|Jonathan using Luck and Pluck= |-|Jonathan Joestar (Movie)= |-|Jonathan Joestar (Eyes of Heaven)= Summary Jonathan Joestar is the first protagonist in the long-running manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Jonathan is an English Noble who wishes to become a true gentleman, however, his adopted brother Dio tried to ruin him at every turn. This ended when his father was killed and Dio became a vampire since then Jonathan became a Hamon Warrior who wished to destroy the stone mask and kill Dio. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B | High 7-C | 6-B | High 7-C | High 1-C Name: Jonathan Joestar (Nicknamed JoJo) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Hamon Warrior, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Pain Suppression, Indomitable Will (Was unfazed by having a spinning blade cut down to his bone, Has fought in battles with broken bones, Was in no pain after Dio froze both his arms and legs and grabbed one of his veins), Body Control, Martial Arts, Durability Negation with Hamon (Hamon can attack a person's insides and affect the organs or brain), Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (His excess Hamon caused a dead tree to come back to life), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Hamon can be used to create a thin shield around the user to protect them against attacks from attack with it being especially useful against metal weapons and liquid projectiles), Biological Manipulation, Purification (Purified Bruford from Dio's possession), Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Has healed a broken neck and broken bones), Soul Mutilation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack intangible beings such as Stands), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Forced deadly poison out of his body), Regeneration Negation against opponents weak to sunlight Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Is superior to Speedwagon, Speedwagon said that Jonathan could have killed him with a kick if he wanted to) |''' At least '''City Block Level (Defeated Jack the Ripper with ease) |''' '''Large Town Level (Absorbed Will Zeppeli's power and became as strong as he was, Defeated Dio who survived a massive ship explosion)' | Small Country Level '(Is superior to Will A. Zeppeli who during his training session with Tompetty they dispersed a large number of clouds)' | Large Town Level' (Is able to fight on par with Diego Brando) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Is comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo who has infinite 11th dimensional power) Speed: Average Human Speed | Supersonic | Supersonic '''with'' Hypersonic+' reactions (Can react to his Space Ripper Stingy Eye which is described as a high-pressure water cutter)' | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | MFTL '(Can react to attacks from Stands like Star Platinum, Fought on par with Diego Brando and Johnny Joestar) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry four adult men on his back)' | Class 50' (Comparable to Dio who lifted a Steam Roller) Striking Strength: Small Building Level |''' At least '''City Block Level | Large Town Level | Small City Level | Small Country Level | Large Town Level | High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the likes of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Durability: Small Building Level |''' At least '''City Block Level | Large Town Level | Small City Level | Small Country Level | Large Town Level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: The Sword of Luck and Pluck Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: He can only use Hamon when he is able to control his breathing as such his lungs and throat are sever weak points, Hamon quickly dissipates when it is applied to none living things, however, it does travel through metal and liquids quite well Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hamon: Hamon is an ancient martial arts technique that draws life energy from the users breathing. The life energy is similar in nature to sunlight and as such can be used to destroy those who are weak to it like vampires and pillar men. ** Healing: '''Hamon can naturally heal its user and be used to heal others. It has shown to effortlessly heal small wounds and even broken bones. ** '''Zoom Punch: '''Using Hamon to nullify the pain in his arm. Jonathan proceeds to dislocate it to extend his punch before healing it back into place. ** '''Sendo Hamon Overdrive: Jonathan is able to send a vast amount of Hamon all or through things to attack the enemy with Hamon from the inside. ** Scarlet Overdrive: Jonathan uses Hamon to create a small fire that he uses to punch the enemy. ** Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive: Used underwater, Jonathan uses a lot of his Hamon to blast away his enemies and most of the water he is in so that he may breathe again. ** Overdrive Barrage: Jonathan charges himself up with Hamon to increase his speed so that he can attack with multiple punches at the same time. ** Metal Silver Overdrive: Similar to the Sendo Hamon Overdrive, Jonathan sends Hamon through metal objects to attack the person next to it while melting the metal, this is useful to destroy swords and armour while attacking the enemy. ** Life Magnetism Overdrive: Jonathan uses Hamon to sense nearby life forms or to gather a large number of living things like leaves together. ** Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: Jonathan's strongest attack. He attacks with the full might of his Hamon by punching the enemy multiple times within a single second with Hamon charged fists. Key: Before Hamon | After Hamon Training | After Absorbing Zeppeli's Hamon | Phantom Blood Movie Jonathan | All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven | J-Stars Victory VS Note: While The Passion/Hermit Purple 2 is Jonathan's Stand he only acquires it after he dies and is only ever used by Dio while controlling Jonathan's body. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1